Vengeance is a Bitch
by xNeonShaddowsx
Summary: What happens when Avenged Sevenfold's home town show is ruined by a random gun fire? No one knew who got shot but when Zacky figures it out he does his best to find out who it is and get his vengeance no matter the cost. HIATUS until further notice... possible re-write, hopefully soon. I have a poll up on my account so please go and vote on what happens here.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note~ Sadly I do NOT own Avenged Sevenfold or anything incorporated with them (I do own all or their CD's and a few posters but that's different). I just own the plot and any other characters I decide to throw in this story. **

**P.S. ~ this is my first fanfic so if it sucks just hush up now. Reviews are very lovely especially now because I want to know what I can do to improve further stories and this one too. :) ****Enjoy please :)**

**Also it's my fanfic so no one is married or engaged in the band. Don't like it, don't read it and don't troll it! This isn't a one shot so there will be more. :)**

* * *

><p><em>April 17, 2008<em>

_Remember when we performed at Long Beach, our home town, having the time of our lives and of course it was going to be on DVD for all of our fans to watch this amazing night over and over again. But it didn't turn out to be like that. Everything was so much fun until about half way through the show._

_I remember that tragic night, no matter how hard I tried to forget. The Rev was being well The Rev, Matt was rocking the stage, and Johnny was a beast with getting all the shit from the girls, but of course we didn't care. You were too busy nailing those solos and having fun and I couldn't help myself from just watching you own those solos and see how beautiful you look under the spot light that night. _

_We were playing Bat Country and you and Matt were on the platform by my mic stand. Matt started to sing "My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite". He held up two fingers to your head like a gun and pretended to shot you. As moment happened a gun went off and we all ducked down and you jumped off and ran to where I was. Matt got off the platform and ran off the stage to go check on Val. You jumped off and ran over to me and made sure I was ok. Johnny hid by your mic stand and Jimmy tried hiding behind his drums (for someone his height it was hard but it worked)._

_Behind the platform, center stage, you were rocking me back and forth and saying everything was going to be alright. While you were saying that I felt something warm on my side. I pulled away to see what it was and saw blood on my shirt. I started to freak out when the blood started to go everywhere and you held me closer and told me it wasn't my blood. I looked at your face and saw your worried look and the life fleeing from your face._

_ I cried for help but no one would go on stage because the guards didn't know who fired the gun. I don't even think that they knew they shot you until I carried you off stage. I ignored what the guards said about staying still. I used my guitar to shield myself as I carried you. Once I was off stage I told Jimmy and Johnny to get off on the other end of the stage. They listened and were safe. Then I ran to Matt with your weak body in my arms. When Matt and Val saw what happened to you Matt tried taking you out of my arms and I refused. Val held in all her emotions while matt was driving you to the hospital. Jimmy followed in the car behind us with Johnny riding with the roadies._

_ ~Zacky_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N For anyone who cares about this story, here is another chapter I will try to update more often if anyone cares to help me with this please do I have major writers block plus I'm writing another fan fic too so this isn't easy._

_I'm sorry if this is short but hopefully this is enough for now. I don't own Avenged Sevenfold just some posters we can all dream though._

* * *

><p>A tear escaped my eyes and made its way down my cheek and on to the letter. The thought of Zacky wanting to save me made me want to thank God for putting Zacky on this earth. I continuously read the letter to occupy my time in the hospital bed just waiting for someone to visit or say I can leave.<p>

After about the fourth time I read Zacky's letter I noticed the date. The concert was April 10th and the letter was written the 17th. Was I really out for a week? I sure as hell don't remember being in here for a week though….. strange. I guess a lot more than a bullet could have done that to me.

I'll stress about it later thought. There were 2 more pieces of paper behind this one already. Each paper was covered front and back in writing but at the end of each one a different ending. They were from my band mates and Val. Love to hear what they have to say about this.

The first letter I read was Johnny's. I'm going to save some time and ears. He was saying he wants me to get better so we can enjoy 40's in the park again but he's going to miss the sweet sound of no bullshit from me. That little shit head is going through hell after that one. I'm going to unleash "Johnny Harassment" tenfold on his ass; more like sevenfold. Yeah, yeah bad joke, pun whatever.

Jimmy's letter was on the flip side of the paper. I really want to see what this fucker said.

_**Syn you lucky fucker. Zacky saves your ass, my ass, and Johnny's short ass and you are still the most talked about person. That's bullshit. Hello Zacky is the big news and I was there too, I'm big news too. I'm joking.**_

_**You're the victim, Zacky is the hero (you owe him BIG time), Matt, Johnny, the audience, and lovely me are the witnesses and you're ex is a suspect. Oh, wait, shit. Ummm….. UNREAD! UNREAD! I'm going to stop talking/writing read Val's letter next or Matt's now (if you haven't already. If you didn't awww I'm better than Matt and Val. YAY! I'm joking dude. If you tell them I wrote this you're gone Gates… GONE.)(Kidding I love you man.) Get better, if you don't I'm stealing you're guitars and dog. :D ~ Jimmy**_

That mother fucker I still love him though, and I'm soooo telling Matt and Val. Total payback for the threat. I guess I'll read Val's letter next. I think she can clear my confusion up a bit. Why would Michelle shoot me? I didn't do shit to her she was chill about our break up and said she wanted to be friends. It would be awkward around Val if we weren't.

I started to read Val's letter but I hear a noise from a few feet from my room. I put the letter down and attempted to get up but my side started to hurt so I just sat right back down again.

"Excuse me nurse. Where can I find a Mr. Brian Elwin Haner Jr. in this lovely hospital" I hear laughter from my full name being used and that tone of voice was asking for an ass kicking when I get better.

The nurse spoke light to where it was inaudible to me but seconds later I hear the laughter continue and grow louder. I knew that laughter. Both Jimmy and Johnny are dead men now. Jimmy barged into my room like nothing happened and started to talk "Dude look Sleeping Beauty is up now."

Johnny walked into the room to and stood right next to Jimmy hiding something behind his back. He was out bad at it thought but I still couldn't make out was it was. It was big though. "Awww dude I was enjoying no shit from Syn though dude. And I knew you wanted his guitars." He addressed Jimmy first then to me. " I'm happy you're you now. We can give you your present now."

Strangely Johnny and Jimmy were standing very close trying to hide something. Johnny was doing horrible. His height didn't help him at all. I saw the head of a giant teddy bear, the hell? "What's up with the teddy bear dude? You 2 don't like me enough to get me a giant ass bear like that. Even if I got shot."

"What two friends can't come and visit a friend and bring a teddy bear to our friend?" Jimmy taunted.

"Yeah, but not one but not one bigger than Johnny. Which means you can't bring me a bear at all."

"Hey! What are you saying?" Johnny knew but wanted it to be put in simpler, plain text.

"You're short dude always have and always will. Everything is bigger than you and I know it." I said with a smile on my face knowing Johnny's harrassment was starting now. Jimmy started laughing I almost forgot. " You're next Sullivan. Karmas a bitch dude. No one touches my guitars, or my dog."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Gates?" Jimmy once again taunted

"Just wait and see. It might not be now but it will be at sometime and it's going to suck for you." I smirked

"Hey ladies aren't we forgetting something?" Wait did that teddy bear just talk?

"The hell? Did the bear just talk? I'm not insane." Wait voice sounds familar. Zacky? "Zachary James Baker get your ass out here and stop standing behind short shit. It's not working you're taller than him and we all know it."

Zacky slowly stared moving away from Johnny and Jimmy but carried the bear with him covering his face and most of his body. "God damnit guys why did you have to pick the biggest bear at the store did you want one of us to sufficate from it?"

"Noooooooo." Jimmy and Johnny chimed in unison.

"Wait I forgot something in the car. Jimmy come with me." Johnny suddenly said.

"Ugh fine, wait one more thing" I heard a russling sound, a slap, Zacky saying ow, two more slaps and Jimmy and Johnny both saying ow.

"One,OW! Two, I'm going to the car. Three, I'M TELLING MATT!"

"Stop being a whiney bitch and go to the car already Johnny" Zacky and I both said in unison.

As they left Zacky and I started laughing at the fact we said the same thing at the same time.

**A/N very very sorry for slow updates been busy and i have no computer to work on and no internet ill try my best to update more often**


	3. Apologies for All

Author's Note

**I'm truly and deeply sorry for anyone who was into this story or wanted to see more I had an end for this with really no middle, or a beginning in that matter either. I want to continue this but I don't know where to take it, I put a poll on my account with several different options. If you have any suggestions on where I should take Vengeance please message me or if you want to "adopt" this story or even help me re write this story. Once again I'm sorry for anybody who was reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>On another note I have been writing a few other stories and I have a few chapters down on each. Also I have a few ideas brewing in my head and they haven't reached paper yet. Hopefully by tonight I can post the first chapter of one of my new stories. So if you can check that out and tell me what you think and if you interested in the ideastory. It is called The Hunter and The Hunted. Please check that out. :)**

**~Shaddows**


End file.
